Légendes du passée
by Anju2000
Summary: C'est ma première fiction alors s'il vous plait soyer indulgent.
1. Prologue

Elles n'étaient pas revenues depuis des années, mais elles pouvaient reconnaître chaque ès tant d'années elles étaient sures de ne pas se faire reconnaî rentraient enfin à la maison après leurs « études ».Alors les voila de retour chez elles, à la Push. 


	2. Arriver et imprégnation inattendus

Voila le premier chapitre,alors,lisez-le:

* * *

Lundi 16 Novembre 2012 21:16

Enfin,après tant d'années ont étaient de retour à la Push,nous allions arriver chez nous d'un instant à l'autre. Oh, au fait moi c'est Amu Vermilion Noaka,18 ans,je suis grande,environs 1m80,cheveux blancs,et oui blancs,je suis née albinos,je suis en terminal,ma sœur jumelle, Anju est exactement comme moi sauf pour les cheveux, elle les a noirs,nous avons les mêmes yeux noirs, héritage paternel.

Nous avions fait 13 heures d'avion,puis de 2 heures de voiture pour faire Paris-la Push,j'étais totalement crevé et seule chose dont j'avais envie était de me coucher dans mon lit bien douillet,sauf que les déménageurs allaient arriver et qu'il fallait installer tous les meuble ,conclusion ,je n'étais pas prête de me coucher et ça,ça m'énervais.

-Arrête de ronchonner Amu,dit ma sœur.

-Fiche-moi la paix un peu,répondis-je sèchement.

On étaient certes jumelles physiquement, mais mentalement c'était autre chose.J'étais chaleureuse, elle était froide avec les autres,je suis joyeuse,elle est inexpressive,je riais pour rien,elle riait jamais en présence d'inconnue,bref tout le contraire.

-Tu sais les déménageurs ont sûrement installé les gros meubles,dit-elle d'une voix neutre,le regard sur la route.

-Et alors,dis-je agacé -On n'aura qu'à installer le reste demain,dit ma sœur

Je me tournais vers elle, elle avait un sourire en coin,calculateur,étrange.

-Non,trop cool,dis-je heureuse,mais,pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt.

-Ché pas,dit elle ,avant de rire doucement

-Ne me dis pas que tu me fais marcher depuis le départ,dis-je en boudant dans mon coin.

-Hum,regarde on est arrivée,dit-elle

Je me retournais pour regarder la maison qu'avait fait construire nos "parents" il y a des année,une villa contemporaine en chêne,les marche du perrons étais en bois foncé,il y avait de grandes baie vitrée de chaque cotés de la porte d'où on voyais le vestibule.A peine arrêtée je descendis comme une furie de la voiture pour courir jusqu'à l'entrée,ma sœur ,elle, sortais calmement de la voiture et se dirigeais tout aussi calmement vers la porte qui étais ,bien évidement,fermé,et tous d'aussi évidement ce n'étais pas moi qui avait les clé.

-Dépêche-toi,dis-je en trépignent d'impatience,j'veus aller dormir.

-Haaa,soupira-t-elle,voila,entre.

Entrant rapidement,je ne regardais même pas ou j'allais et me pris un des carton qui traînait des les pieds et m'étalas de tout m'ont long par terre ,derrière moi, j'entendis ma sœur éclater de rire -ce qui étais vraiment, mais vraiment rare.

-C'est ça,fout-toi de ma gueule.

-Tu sais t'aurais pus au moins regarder ou tu vas,dit-elle alors que son rire cessait.

Alors que je me relevais,je pris le temps de regarder autour de moi,il y avait tellement de cartons qu'on ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans ce prendre le pied dans l'un d'eux.J'avais vraiment envie d'aller me coucher mais laisser ce bordel comme ça c'était impossible.

-Anju ?

-Oui,quoi?

-On peut ranger ça maintenant,comme ça se serras fait,dis-je.

-J'étais sur que tu allais dire ça en voyant ce bordel,sourit-elle sadiquement.

-T'avais tous prévus n'est-ce savait pas que t'étais aussi calculatrice,répondis-je mi-choquée,mi-effrayée.

Il était tout aussi rare qu'elle utilise ce coté l'à de sa personnalité et se contre moi.

-Bon dépêchons-nous,si tu veux aller te coucher rapidement,il n'y a pas de temps à perdre,dit-elle en claquent des doigts devant mes yeux pour me réveiller.

Éclipse de temps

3 heures,il nous avait 3 heures pour tout ranger. Évidement on avait rangée en priorité l'armurerie,il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un tombe sur nos nombreuse armes blanches et arme à feu,vous vous demander pourquoi on avaient tant d'armes,non?Disons qu'ils est encore trop tôt pour tout vous expliquer en entiers mais ,ça un lien avec notre passée plus ou moins sombre.

Là j'étais dans mon lit à admirer le plafond de ma chambre,qui est en elle -même est simple et moderne,le mur ou est la porte et celui à l'opposer,sont gris métalliser et les deux autre peint en bleu ciel,en face de la porte il y avait mon lit à baldaquin aux rideaux blanc et bleu,sur le mur à gauche de mon lit il y a un immense dressing remplis,vue que j'adore le shopping.A droite il y a une coiffeuse style baroque blanche et a coté de la porte il y a un bureau avec une bibliothèque.

La maison est toute aussi moderne,4 chambres,4 salles de bain,un grand salon ,une salle à manger et une grange cuisine américaine,je m'endormis en pensant à notre venus ici,le pourquoi du comment.

Pdv Anju

Nous venions de terminer,qu'Amu fonças dans sa chambre.J'entendis la porte claquer, à la la, bref, moi je pris le temps de faire le tour du rez-de-chaussé,le vestibule donnais directement dans le salon,les murs du salon sont blanc nacrée,il y a deux grand canapé d'angle blanc disposée de façon à faire un rectangle avec une table basse noire au milieu.A droite,en entrant il y a un meubles télé gris avec dessus un écrans plat,des DVD,un lecteur,une console Wii,des jeux et des CD. A l'opposer,il y a une splendide cheminer en marbre à coté se trouve la porte menant à la cuisine qui étais comme tout le reste,noire et blanche. Sur l'îlot central se trouvait un grand plans de travaille blancs,une plaque de cuissons un évier et quelque tiroir roulent.A quelque mètre se trouvait un grand réfrigérateur noir. A sa droite se trouvais une long plans de travaille qui finissais dans le milieu du mur adjacents .En dessous il y avais un four et un lave-vaisselle,au dessus,un micro-ondes,une machine à café,un robot et une corbeille à fruits vide.

Passant une autre porte,je me retrouva dans la salle à manger,elle étais si grande qu'on pouvait y mettre une vingtaine de personne,il y avait une table a rallonge,un grand buffet et une desserte.

Je regardais ma montre,il étais minuit et demie,l'insomnie me frappais encore,je n'avais aucune chance de dormir,alors je me dirigeais vers le sous-sols ou étais l'armurerie et la salle d'entraînement. Pour notre projets,il étais important de gardée la forme sans pour autant que cela ne ce vois, quand on nous regarde,ma sœur et moi,on ne pense pas qu'on soit ceinture noire de judo,d'aïkido et de karaté.

Je traversais la cuisine puis le salon pour aller vers la bibliothèque situer dans un coin de celui-ci,pour chercher «l'Encyclopédie» volume 4, des Lumière (pour ce qui ne savent pas les Lumière sont des philosophe français du XVIIIème siècles.)Je le trouvais sur l'étagère du haut,je le poussa et la bibliothèque se décala de 3 mètre sur la droite,sans aucun bruits à part un léger froissement,je descendis l'escalier en colimaçon menant en bas, je vis deux porte, l'une menant à la salle d'armes et l'autre à la salle d'entraînement,je pris celle de gauche et entras dans la salle d'arme,en entrant vous pourriez remarquer les centaines d'armes en tous genre et également les différence de couleur,il y avait deux murs blancs et deux murs noir. Évidemment les armes sur les murs blanc son celle d'Amu et sur les mur noirs se sont les me dirigeais vers m'est armes et pris mes trésors,deux beau katana,un noir et un blanc reliez entre-eux par un long ruban gris clair, et également un tantô rouge écarlate, je sortis et remontas l'escalier,tiras le livre et pendent que la bibliothèque se refermais,je sortais par la porte de derrière et me dirigeas vers les bois.

Je marchas longtemps sans m'inquiéter de la noirceur de la nuit,ayant une faciliter a me repérer dans le noir. J'arrivais à une clairière et me plaça de façon à être éclairer par la lune, je sortis mes sabre et commença un enchaînement que je connaissais depuis des années,le rubans gris flottais autour de moi,ma sœur disait que quand je faisais cet enchaînement, on aurait dit que je dansait hors je ne dansait pas ,cet enchaînement étais fait pour tuer.  
Alors que je terminais l'enchaînement,j'entendis un branche craquée sur ma droite,il étais impossible que se soit Amu puisqu'elle dormais,je me retournais et vis quatre orbes brune me fixer avec attention.

Pdv Paul

Aujourd'hui c'était a moi d'aller patrouiller avec Jared,Sam nous avait dit que des personnes venais de s'installer dans la villa à l'entrer de la forêt et qu'il fallait faire attention a ne pas passer trop près de la maison. Alors qu'on se dirigeais vers le sud,Jared attiras mon attention vers quelque chose au centre de la clairière,ou plutôt quelqu'un,une jeune fille au long cheveux noirs descendant jusqu'au bas du dos ,la lune se reflétais sur sa peau de porcelaine et elle avait a la main deux armes et un ruban volais autour d'elle lui donnant un charme fou,je voulut m'approcher pour la voir de plus près mais Jared marcha sur une branche,la faisant se retourner et me permis de l'admirer à tout loisirs. Elle avait un visage de porcelaine,fin et fragile,une bouche rose et des yeux noir.C'est alors que je compris,à moi Paul Lahote venais de se produire la chose que je redoutais le plus:de mettre imprégné, d'une inconnue ,serte une belle inconnue mais une inconnue quand même.

«Félicitation,mon pote»dit ou plutôt pensa Jared

«Ouais, enfin bon,allons-y»dis-je peu convaincu.

Nous repartîmes ensuite rapidement,pour éviter qu'elle nous voit et finir notre patrouille, le lendemain,j'allais chez Sam et Emily pour le petit-déjeuner ne pris pas le temps de frapper que j'entrais. Il y avaisQuil,Jared,Kim,Sam et Emily.

-Le voilà,dit Quil,alors t'a rien nous dire?

-De quoi tu parle,rétorquais-je.

-Fait pas l'innocent,Jared nous a dit pour hier soir,dis chaleureusement Emily.

-Et alors ,moi je veut pas de s't'imprégnation moi.

-L'imprégnation est la chose la plus merveilleuse au monde,dis Kim avant d'embrasée son Jaredouné.

-De quoi vous parlé? s'incrusta Jacob en entrant avec le reste de la meute,c'est-à-dire Seth,Collin et Brady.

-Non,sérieux,s'écrièrent en même temps Seth,Collin et Brady.

-Toi imprégner,qui l'aurai crus,dit moqueusement Jacob en me faisant un accolade amicale dans le dos.

-Oh,ça va ,dis-je blasée.

-Le pire c'est qu'il ne connaît même pas son nom. Rajouta Jared

-Comment tu voulais que je lui demande son nom, étais en patrouille.

-Comment est-elle,demanda Sam  
Tout le monde se retournas et fixas Sam qui enlaçais Emily.

-Euh...1m80,cheveux et yeux noirs,elle doit environs 19 ans.

-C'est bien elle,dit Sam

-Tu la connais? Demanda Emily

-Pas vraiment,mais les ancien m'ont parlé d'elle,vous vous souvenez je vous est dit que la villa allais être habiter,et bien c'est sa sœur et elle qui ont emménager hier,celle que tu a vu ça doit être Anju et sa sœur Amu,des jumelle de 18ans,je croit qu'elle vont aller au lycée a la rentré.

-C'est cool Paul tu va pouvoir la voir bientôt s'écria Seth. -je heureux de la voir et de connaître son nom,sans pour autant le montrer.

Pdv Anju

C'était étrange,juste après avoir vus deux membre de la nouvelle meute,j'étais rentré et j'avais tout de suite trouvé le sommeil,alors que d'habitude il me fallait plusieurs heures pour trouver le revis en rêve le moment ou j'ai vus ces loups toujours aussi grand que des chevaux m'observais,mais cette fois je vis plus particulièrement l'un d' avait une fourrure grise,j'avais envie d'y plonger la main tellement elle semblais soyeuse et le vis prendre forme humaine , mais alors que j'allai voir son visage, je me réveilla en les battement affolée de mon cœur , je regardais ou j'é un mon cœur étais calmée,de deux j'étais dans ma chambre peinte en rouge et or ,ma chambre ressemblais en tout point a celle de ma jumelle sauf pour les couleurs,les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin étais rouge et or,et il y avais une immense bibliothèque ou il y avait mes centaine de livre. Contrairement à ma sœur je ne suis pas une accro du shopping certes mais j'aime être bien habillée comme toute les filles,je pense.J'aimais particulièrement lire et jouer du piano.D'ailleurs pour moi une journée ne commence pas sans avoir jouer de piano,sortant de mon lits je me dirigea ver la dans le couloir,j'allais vers la gauche ,passa devant deux portes,puis arrivas devant une troisième porte,passant la porte,je vis devant moi mon splendide piano à queue qui trônait au milieu de la pièce très lumineuse,puisque à part le mur ou se trouvais la porte se trouvait,se n'étais que des baies vitrées,ce qui fait qu'on pouvait voir la forêt sur 180 degré.Un sourire naïf au visage M'installant au piano je débutas un morceau que je connaissais par cœur.

* * *

Alors vous en penser quoi

J'ai dus le couper parce qu'il étais trop long

Aller,par ici les rewiews

h»t»t»p»:»/w»w»w».»y»o»u»t»u»b»e».»c»o»m»/w»a«t»c»h»?»v»=»J»i»i»C»Q»E»I»y»N»2»Y» (enlever les « en trop pour avoir la chanson,)


	3. Chapitre 2: Seconde imprégnation

Et voilas la chapitre deux,aller lisez:

* * *

Chapitre 2: Seconde imprégnation

Pdv Amu

Je me réveilla vers 10 heure en entendant ma sœur jouer sa chanson,c'était pratiquement la même chose tout les matin,non pas que sa me dérange,au contraire,c'était plutôt agréable de se réveiller au son du piano mais Anju avait tendance à se renfermer sur elle même à se moment là.

Une fois parfaitement bien réveiller,je descendis à la cuisine pour nous préparer à manger. Évidemment le frigo étais vide,mais en fouillant je trouva de quoi faire des tartines griller et du café. Anju descendis dix minute plus tard pour manger,je décidas de commencer la conversation .

-Faudrait aller faire des courses.

-Ouais ,faudrait.Répondit-elle dans ces penser.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Hier soir je suis sortis et j'ai vus deux membres de la meute.

-Déjà,tu crois qu'_il_ leurs a dit pour nous.

-Non aucune chance,«_il_» tiendra parole,après tout il fait partis de la famille.

-Ouais ,enfin,moi je croit que je vais aller faire les courses.

Je débarrassas ma table pour monter dans ma chambre,me douchas et m'habillas d'un jean slim noir et d'un sweat gris à capuche pour cacher mes cheveux,non pas que j'en ai honte mais je crois qu'on n'a assez attiraient l'attention comme ça.

Je sortis ensuite,puis me dirigea vers le 4x4 lanborgini noir de ma sœur,je démarras et filas vers le centre-ville,nous étions assez éloigner de la ville pour que personne ne nous voit nous entraîner et en même temps c'était pratique de ne pas avoir de voisins. Je mis 10 minutes a arriver devant la supérette,avant de descendre je mis ma capuche et comme il pleuvait,comme d'habitude me dirais-vous,cela me donna un prétexte .Je sortis et me dirigeas vers l' pris un panier et commença à parcourir les à prendre :

_Laits,sucres,farines,sel,poivre,viandes de bœufs,œufs,sodas,légumes,pâtes etc.._.

Je me dirigeas vers la caisse quand je passa dans le rayon sucrerie,huuum,la vie sans sucrerie se n'est pas une vie,je regardais les nombreux paquet,lequel choisir ?Je ne remarqua pas qu'il y avait une personne derrière moi,quand je pris conscience sa présence je me dépêcha de prendre un paquet au hasard en m'excusant rapidement et partis sans me retourner en direction des caisses,arriver devant elle,la caissière me dévisagea, elle avait l'air d'avoir une quarantaine d'année ,peau mate,cheveux brun et des yeux noir,typé indien quoi.

-Bonjour ,dis-je poliment en posant mes achats

-Bonjour ,alors c'est vous la nouvelle habitante.Rétorqua-t-elle

-Oui en effets je viens d'emménager avec ma sœur.

-Et bien préparer vous à être le centre des rumeur pendant quelque temps.

-Oui,on sans doutait un peu,mais merci,dis-je  
-Cela vous feras 20 $ ,s'il vous plaît. Dit-elle en me rendent le sourire

-Tenez,dis-je en tendant l'argent.

-Merci,au revoir et bon aménagement.

-Merci.

Je me dirigea ensuite vers la voiture,mais c'était sans compter sur la plaque de verglas que je n'avait pas vue et évidement je glissas dessus et mes sacs s'étalèrent sur le sol,au moment ou j'allais m'écraser au sol,quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un me sentis deux bras brûlant m'entourer je me sentis être redresser et remis sur mes jambes,je me retournas vers mon sauveur,c'était un beau jeune homme aux cheveux court noir et une musculature parfaite,il avait de beau yeux noir envoûtant et remarque aussi qu'il arborais un sourire en coin,il avait sûrement vus que je l'admirai depuis tout à l'heure.

-Merci,fige d'une petite voix

-Mais de rien,au faite moi c'est Embry,dit-il en me tendent sa main

-Amu,répondis-je en serrant sa main.

Je pouvais d'ailleurs remarquer qu'elle était particulièrement devait faire partis de la meute.

-Un coup de main ?

-Oh...Euh,oui merci

Il m'aidas a ramasser mes coures et proposa même de les porter jusqu'à la voiture,j'avais beau refuser qu'il insistais donc je dus accepter a contre cœur (pas si sur ça).

-Alors,comme ça c'est toi la nouvelle dit-il alors qu'on arrivais devant la voiture de ma sœur.

-On n'est arriver qu'hier et la nouvelle a déjà fait le tour de la ville,dis-je en riant.

-C'est une petite ville,alors,en effets ça a fait le tour.

-Et dire qu'on voulait être discrète -C'est rater,dit-il avant de rire

Je le suivis dans son rire,mon dieu que son rire étais magnifique,ou là faut pas que je m'emporte moi,se ne serais pas bon pour nos affaire ça , faut que je m'éloigne au plus vite de lui.

-Bon je vais y aller,dis-je en ouvrent ma portière,a plus,fige en le saluant de la main .

-Ouais a plus.

On aurais dis qu'il étais triste que je parte mais enfin bon ,on n'étais pas venus pour s' me dépêcha de démarrer et filas droit vers la maison,arriver, je vis Anju entrains de lire sur le perron,je descendis et grimpas les marche pour me précipiter a l'intérieur et de courir jusqu'à la cuisine.J'entendis ma sœur me suivre tout aussi rapidement,je me retournas vers elle et je vis qu'elle arborais une expression d'extrême inquiétude,je devais avoir une tête a faire peur alors.

-Amu que se passe-t-il ?demandas-t-elle inquiète

-Rien,rien du tout,dis-je

-Ne me ment pas,je sait qu'il y a quelque chose.

-La chose a l'a quelle on échappe depuis des années,et bien elle m'est tomber dessus,dis-je les larme au yeux.

Cette chose a laquelle on échappais depuis longtemps étais un obstacle a la promesse qu'on avait fait à notre père avait qu'il ne rompre signifiait la fin de notre protection et de notre savoir qu'on aurais dû transmettre au future génération. -Ce n'est pas grave,dis ma sœur afin de me rassurer

-Mais et père -je en tremblent légèrement

-Il aurait été heureux de te voir heureuse. Chuchotât-elle

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui,évidemment il nous aimait.

-Merci

-De rien,_petite_ sœur ,rajoutât-elle en insistant sur le petite

-Chui pas petite et t'est la plus grande d'à peine deux minutes,alors hein !

-Ahhahhhah,elle éclatas de rire

Je la suivait dans son rire elle ne riait pas souvent,mais quand elle riait c'était contagieux,on ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de la suivre.

**_Au même moment_ **

Pdv Embry

Je ni croyais pas,je l'avait enfin trouvée,j'avais trouvé mon imprégnée.Là je me dirigeais vers chez Emily.J'avais du mal a me là sortir de la tête tellement elle étais belle,un visage poupin,de belles fossettes et un magnifique prénom:Amu,il résonnait comme le son d'une clochette à mes oreilles. J'arrivai destination et ne pris pas le temps de frapper que j'entrais,comme d'habitude tout le monde étais la pour le petit-déjeuner,je m'installas a la table entre Jacob et Quil,mes meilleurs-amis.

-Et bah alors Embry,qu'est que tu foutais?Me demandas Quil

-J'aidais quelqu'un.

-Qui ?

-La nouvelle.

Je vis que Paul serras la mâchoire

-Qu'es que tu a Paul ,tu est bizarre. Demandais-je

-Je n'ait rien,crachat-il

-Oula,j'ai rater un truc moi.

-Et,ouais Paul c'est imprégnée de la nouvelle.

Je me crispas à mon ne pouvait pas me la voler,il n'avait pas le droit.

-Embry,comment s'appelle-t-elle,demandas Sam

-Amu,répondis-je

Je vis Paul se détendre et il soupiras de soulagement,je ne comprenait pas.

-Il c'est imprégnée de sa sœur,précisa Jack.

Je fut soudainement soulager,comme si on enlevais un poids de mes épaules.

-Et tu t'est imprégnée ?Interviens Sam Il n'y eu plus aucun bruits et tout le monde se tournas vers moi.

-Oui,enfin je croit,répondis je un sourire béat au lèvre.

* * *

Et voilas,alors vous en penser quoi,hein,évidemment je ne veux que des commentaires constructif.

Aller, a plus !


End file.
